Rogues vs Candy: L'orgie finale
by Ela.S.Arkel
Summary: Envie d'un délire sexy et de ridiculiser vos héros? OUI OUI, c'est la bonne porte, entrez c'est ouvert à toutes heures.


Ne prenez pas cette fic au sérieux, ce serait bien triste sinon.  
  
Encore une petite chose, Je t'aime SEVERUUUUSSSSS, mais qui aime bien châtie bien.(Pour reprendre la formule de mon ange machiavélique)  
  
Kisouxxxx frérot  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue vs Candy: L'orgie finale  
  
  
Dans les profondeurs de son cachot, Severus Rogue ramena le corp de candy contre lui.  
  
Elle se sentit défaillir, mais était-ce de dégout ou de désir?  
  
Bizarre ce dit severus, ma poitrine fait du bruit ...  
Suis je bête c'est mon coeur, je ne croyais plus cela possible ...  
  
Alors dans un élan de passion, il empoigna les tresses blondes et traîna la malheureuse jusqu'au lit.  
Il avait lu cela quelque part dans un manuel d'amour moldu.  
  
Grimaçant d'un sourire lubrique (rogue sourir? Enfin..bref), il la renversa sur le drap d'occasion acheté la vieille spécialement pour cette nuit.  
De toutes façon, elle ne verra pas les taches laissées par l'ancien propriétaire.  
  
Puis dans un mouvement rappelant un paon fesant la roue, il dressa sa robe de sorcier au dessus de sa tête, en hurla: - Yahaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Candy, a qui on avait dit de ne jamais contredire ses ainés, regarda cette parade amoureuse d'un oeil plus qu'amusé.  
  
Quand enfin aprés 20 min d'effeuillage, sevi émergea de ses vêtements parfumé par Senteur de mâles 100% de chez Ouh que sa pue (produit griffé).  
  
S'allongeant à coté de candy, il huma l'odeur d'étables émanant de son corps.  
  
- Enfin une femme de caractère dit il.  
  
Puis dans un spasme, voir une convultion, ce qui lui arrivait souvent depuis que Londubat lui avait renversé une potion sur la tête, il arracha les bretelles fleuries garnissant la robe de sa dulcinée.  
  
Elle essaya de dégager ses mains de l'épaisse toison gluante qui recouvrait le crâne du maître de potion.  
  
Mais pourquoi, avait elle mit ses doigts là? La prochaine fois, elle porterait des gants en plastique (attention jettables les gants !!!)  
  
Rogue ne se laissant pas démonter par la fermeture zippé de sa robe, malgrés les coupures et trois doigts cassé, sans parler des poils de son avant bras qu'il s'épilait involontairement sur cette saleté d'invention moldue.  
  
Mais Candy bien décidée à se dégager de cette étreinte plus qu'insane, fit un mouvement brusque, qui termina la douloureuse expérience d'épilation de Severus.  
  
"Jamais je me ferais le maillot pensa t'il"  
  
Trop tard tout de même pour la pauvre fille, il la retenait déjà entre ses mains puissantes. (puissantes ? elle est pas trés forte la fille alors !)  
  
Il s'attaqua de suite, au pantalon de dentelles, que toutes jeunes filles bien sages, portaient en dessous de ses jupes.  
  
Le professeur, ne s'embarrassa plus des frioritures et Vlan, un coup de cisaille à herbes fit l'affaire en deux minutes, top chrono !  
  
Et voilà, la source de tous les pêchés est enfin à moi se dit il en arrachant les derniers lambeaux de crinoline.  
  
Mais là, au moment où tout homme crie victoire, lui s'écria:  
  
- Oh Punaise......, la belle ceinture de chasteté que voilà.  
Toi tu sais aguicher les hommes ma jolie, ces chaines si finement enchassées, ce travail d'orfévre et cette magnifique tête de mort.........  
  
Je veus la même pensa t'il.  
  
Il s'empressa de lui demander l'adresse de son bijoutier.  
  
Candy, ayant cru naivement (elle est autrement d'habitude?) que cette camisole de fer allait la protéger, déchanta bien vite en voyant rogue se saisir de sa baguette.  
  
Mais au lieu de s'en servir pour jetter un sort, il l'utilisa comme levier.  
  
Heureusement qu'il avait une burette d'huile quelque part en bon mécano qu'il était.  
  
Rogue sortit sa trousse d'outils, vous allez me demander d'outils de quoi?  
D'outils de torture voyons, que pouvait il bien posséder d'autre !!!  
  
Candy voyant sa dernière arriver brailla:  
  
- Au meurtre, à l'éventreur et tout cela avec une voix de vendeuse de poisson marseillaise (dsl les marseillais).  
  
- Tu peus crier autant que cela te chante mon amour, mon cachot est insonorisé et retournant à sa trousse il continua:  
  
Ah maman tu as toujours su comment me faire plaisir dit il avec tristesse.  
  
Et enfin, il trouva l'objet idéal: un écarteur à pointes.  
  
- Si avec ca le cadenat ne céde point, je vais aller virer ma cuti en compagnie de Potter.  
(vous voyez déjà l'horreur!)  
  
Et après pas mal de bleus infligés à sa dulcinée, severus délesta Candy de l'étau de métal qui cachait l'objet de sa convoitise et la ceinture roula sur le sol cassant au passage le crâne de tonton roguinet qu'il gardait en souvenir de lui.  
  
Et l'illumination le toucha:  
Une fourure de bucheron épaisse comme du crin de cheval.  
  
-Ah, enfin une femme comme je les aimes !  
  
Candy ne pouvant plus retenir son excés de passion, plaqua l'homme de tous ses désirs contre ce qui semblerait être, avec une loupe et de très près, sa poitrine !  
  
Alors ces deux êtres, si euh................ (comment dire) Si.........   
Bref à vous dégouter du sexe pour l'éternité et ses différentes réincarnations, se rejoignirent, dans ce qui pourrait sembler être une copulation de vers visqueux, eructant de concert.  
  
(Pour hanakana:   
Eructer: rejeter par la bouche et avec bruit le gaz contennu dans l'estomac. Merci Larousse)  
  
Et hurlant tels des singes de laboratoire en manque de médocs, ils se séparèrent.  
  
L'entreinte fut jouicive pour les deux amants, bien que courte:  
  
D'après Severus bien quatre minutes d'intense passion, mais pour Candy 45 secondes, tout au plus.  
  
Mais chers lecteurs, priez avec moi, pour que ces deux touchants amants(touchants? Faut le voir vite ou sur canal alors !), n'aient jamais d'enfants.  
Vous imaginez une little rogue avec des couettes blondes?  
  
Enfin a part quelques aventures extra-conjugales, tel que rogue et robocop ou encore Candy et crokdur, leur mariage fut euh....amusant, oui c'est ca amusant !  
  
Mais l'ami de Candy, oui oui le joueur de cornemuse, mais si,celui dont jiji avait tout les cds étant gamines.  
  
Enfin bref, en voyant Rogue embrasser sa promise, en la tenant par les fesses le jour de leur mariage, ce jeune homme (dont j'ai oublié le prénom), c'est empalé sur son instrument dans un sursaut de désepoir.  
  
Ainsi furent ils heureux dans la plus parfaite décadance liée à la perversion bien connue de severus et de sa fameuse boite à outils (pour ceux qui suivent depuis le début).  
  
Autant dire tout de suite que candy mourru du tétanos à 25 ans et que le professeur de potion érigea par la suite un autel à sa gloire qui chantait au pays de Candy à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait devant.  
  
Et quand vint son tour de quitter cette terre, Severus ne voulant pas mourir dans son lit, se fit un visionage, qui ne pouvait être que mortel, de l'intégral Candy: Ode à sa regretée dulcinée et de son raton laveur.  
  
Il mourrut bien sûr la bave aux lèvres comme tout digne rogue se doit de mourir et en hurlant comme dernière phrase:   
  
-je continuerais de vous pourrir la vie même après ma mort et na!  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
Ben voilà, ceci était une fiction écrite sur une conversation en compagnie de mes amis de l'école des Aurors.  
  
Comme d'habitude merci à eux.  
  
Et merci Han pour ta correction. Je te réserve une belle surprise (mais pourquoi tu recules là ?)  
  
Je remercie au passage eilema, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ca le fait bien a chaque fois.  
  
Lecteurs si vous en voulez d'autres comme celle-là.  
Review avec des idées please.. 


End file.
